Solo en un mundo ninja
by Kirigaya Shurado
Summary: Solo, ignorado, odiado eso era la representación de la vida de Namikaze uzumaki Naruto un niño de ojos azules y pelo rubio en punta teniendo tan solo 6 años de vida él era Hijo de la Habanera sangrienta de konoha (Kushina uzumaki) y el relámpago amarillo de konoha (Minato Namikaze) que aventuras le esperaran a este? averiguenlo .
1. Chapter 1

Solo, ignorado, odiado eso era la representación de la vida de Namikaze uzumaki Naruto un niño de ojos azules y pelo rubio en punta teniendo tan solo 6 años de vida él era Hijo de la Habanera sangrienta de konoha (Kushina uzumaki) y el relámpago amarillo de konoha (Minato Namikaze)

Hace 6 años un enmascarado con un sharingan interrumpió en el nacimiento de Naruto así como el de sus hermanos Menma y Kasumi liberando a El zorro de las 9 colas.

Lo cual causó la muerte y destrucción de incontables vidas y hogares, pero el relámpago amarillo de konoha se plantó ante el enfrentándole e intentando detenerlo, pero sus esfuerzos e intentos eran en vano por lo que convocó al dios de la muerte para sellarlo en sus hijos.

El sello a la mitad yang en Menma y la mitad ying en Kasumi y la conciencia en Naruto cosa rara que no muriera pero esto hizo que al kage le costara una gran parte de sus reservas, dejándolo a tan solo al nivel de un principiante, pero nada que mucho entrenamiento no arreglara... eso y el uso del Jutsu Clones de sombra.

Al terminar la lucha con el gran demoño todos fueron convocados para una reunión de emergencia diciendo el estado de Jinchuriki de sus hijos, estos hubieran pedido la sangre de ellos si no fuera por el discurso de Minato diciendo que con el tiempo ellos dominarían y aceptarían el poder para defender a la aldea dejando a algunos con dudas e inseguridades.

Si Minato hubiera muerto, al ser muy querido, y no se hubiera revelado de la relación con el de los Jinchuriki el pueblo hubiera clamado a gritos la sangre de sus hijos, pero como fueron las cosas el pueblo acepto conforme la perspectiva de Minato.

Todo iba bien y felices esa era la realidad que hacían ver a todo los ciudadanos pero no era la realidad el rubio menor fue olvidado poco a poco por sus padres y dejado de lado mientras que a Menma y Kasumi eran alagados y felicitados por poder controlar al zorro de las 9 colas .

Hoy era su cumpleaños y lo olvidaron, en navidades igual. Las fiestas familiares o populares, cenas en familia fuera, viajes de familia... No se acordaron del ni una vez. Lo dejaron en casa. Solo e ignorado.

Muy pocas personas lo conocían o eran amigos del rubio empezando por el Sandaime Hokage él era uno de los pocos que lo vieron crecer, Mikoto uchiha la pelinegra esposa de Fugaku uchiha y madre de Itachi uchiha, Sasuke uchiha y Satsuki Uchiha estos últimos tres eran amigos del rubio y la pareja de ichiraku ayame y un viejo que vendían ramen el único lugar que no le vendían comida podrida muy pocas personas eran los que lo querían y no lo criticaban.

El rubio estaba sentado en la sima de la montaña hokage en la cabeza de hashirama senju su rostro era imperturbable serio no tenía ganas de ir a el cumpleaños de sus "queridos hermanos" no aguantaría otro cumpleaños más olvidado no tenía que aguantar otro cumpleaños olvidado pero…. Tenía que ir sino sus padres lo castigarían por no estar en el cumpleaños de los" héroes de konoha" así que para no aguantar una reprimenda se fue caminando tranquilamente sin sacar esa mascara seria e imperturbable


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas mis queridos amigos soy KirigayaShurado en este Fanfic del demonio dejen comentarios y propuestas para este fic nos vemos.

El manga y anime naruto pertenece a su respectivo dueño solo el nombre de algunas técnicas y personajes me perteneces junto con esta historia.

El rubio iba a paso lento caminando en dirección a la casa del hokage para poder festejar el cumpleaños de sus dos "hermanos tan queridos "Kasumi y Menma.

Al llegar al lugar Naruto distinguió a los herederos de los clanes Akimichi, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Uchiha pero no le dio importancia así que intento irse a su habitación a descansar lo necesitaría para una jornada de entrenamiento hasta que el sandaime hokage lo atrajo hasta donde estaban Satsuki, Itachi y Mikoto esperándolo.

Naruto no lo vio venir hasta que quedo en los pechos de la matriarca Uchiha.

Naruto: A.. – pidió Naruto que estaba asfixiándose en medio de los grandes senos copa D de la uchiha.

Mikoto: Perdón Naruto-chan – dijo Mikoto apenada por dejar al uzumaki sin aire.

Así pasaron el tiempo hablado amenamente entre risas y palizas que recibía el uzumaki de parte de Satsuki por avergonzarla hasta que el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze pidió silencio para poder decir unas palabras Importantes.

Minato: Aldeanos de Konoha hoy se ha decidido nombrar a Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze como la Matriarca del clan Uzumaki y a Menma Uzumaki Namikaze como Patriarca del clan Namikaze y próximo Godaime Hokage de Konoha, Felicidades.

Todos en el salón presente estallaron en felicitaciones alabando a el futuro Godaime Hokage y la matriarca del clan Uzumaki hasta que….

¡Me niego rotundamente a dejar mi puesto como jefe de clan a Menma y lo reto a un duelo por el Liderazgo! – Grito con rabia Naruto por dejarlo sin sus sueños y sus expectativas de ser el Godaime hokage y que todo lo reconozcan.

Minato: Pero tú no te has entrenado en las artes shinobis no puedo permitir hacer tal clase de cosas. – Dijo el rubio sin dejar cabo suelto.

Menma: Déjalo Oto-san yo nunca rechazo un duelo – dijo el pelirrojo arrogante.

Minato: Muy bien el combate por el liderazgo del clan Namikaze será afuera. – dijo Minato preocupado por lo que pudiera causarle Menma a su hermano mayor.

Todos fueron al centro del patio para poder ver la pelea por el liderazgo del clan Namikaze Protagonizada por los dos hermanos Naruto el Hermano mayor y Menma el hermano menor.

Minato: Si todos están listos que empiece la pelea por el Liderazgo del clan.

Menma: Oni-san abandona esta pelea tu no podrás contra mi eres inferior no me ganaras.-dijo con arrogancia.

Naruto: Ototo nunca subestimes a tu enemigo o adversario o caerás en tu primera misión – dijo seriamente el pelirrubio.

Así los dos hermanos empezaron una pelea de tai-jutsu en la que se notaba la diferencia Naruto le estaba dando una seria paliza a Menma así que sin opción Menma tuvo que cambiar a Ninjutsu separándose de su Hermano mayor.

Menma: ¡MALDICION! Te are pagar por eso Oni-san Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego – grito el Pelirrojo lanzando una llamarada de fuego Asia Naruto.

Naruto evadió la gran bola de fuego saltando hacia arriba y sacando su Tanto para arremeter luego contra él.

Menma no se vio venir el ataque inminente de la espada que lo golpeo en las piernas dejándolo inmóvil y paralizado dejándolo descubierto hacia su enemigo.

Naruto: Menma nunca te descuides y subestimes a tu enemigo – Dijo nuestro pelirrubio dirigiéndose con su espada para ir a dejar inconsciente a Menma hasta que se escuchó.

Minato: ¡RASENGAN!- Dijo Minato impactando un RASENGAN en su hijo mayor dejándolo semi-inconsiente.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el acto cometido por el Hokage nadie se esperaba esa acción del padre del niño ¿era ilógico no?.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola soy Kirigaya Shurado en Solo en un mundo ninja capítulo 3 donde veremos algunas cosas que espero les guste, díganme proposiciones para el Harem de Naruto Y que no sean ni Sakura Ni Hinata no tengo nada en contra de esas parejas pero no me gustan ese tipo de fanfics quemados y por ultimo quisiera saber si quieren los jutsus en español o en japonés sin nada más que decir empecemos.

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a su respectivo autor solo el trama de esta historia y algunos jutsus y personajes son de mi autoría.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Menma no se vio venir el ataque inminente de la espada que lo golpeo en las piernas dejándolo inmóvil y paralizado dejándolo descubierto hacia su enemigo.

Naruto: Menma nunca te descuides y subestimes a tu enemigo – Dijo nuestro pelirrubio dirigiéndose con su espada para ir a dejar inconsciente a Menma hasta que se escuchó.

Minato: ¡RASENGAN!- Dijo Minato impactando un RASENGAN en su hijo mayor dejándolo semi-inconsiente.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el acto cometido por el Hokage nadie se esperaba esa acción del padre del niño ¿era ilógico no?.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD:

Naruto:¿Por qué detuviste la pelea y me arrojaste una técnica Oto-san?¿No ves la arrogancia de tu propio hijo eh?! – grito intentando mantenerse de pie Naruto volviendo a caer.

Minato: Lo ibas a matar acaso eso no es una razón para detener la pelea y por lo del Rasengan fue para Mantenerte alejado de mi familia solo eres un Demonio sin corazón. – dijo seriamente entrecerrando los ojos.

Naruto: Entiendo… solo se dejaron llevar por los insultos de los demás, por eso me ibas a matar ahora entiendo todo Minato, Gracias por abrirme los ojos- dijo por fin manteniéndose parado y sanado gracias al chakra que le proporcionaba Kyubi

Naruto se fue saltando de rama en rama perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque para así desaparecer.

Mikoto: Que hiciste Minato… Mandaste a tu propio hijo a la muerte eres una decepción- dijo la uchiha para irse buscando al niño junto a itachi, Fugaku y Satsuki.

Volvamos con Naruto

Naruto iba saltando de árbol en árbol todo lo que su cuerpo podía hasta que no pudo más y se calló del cansancio causado por las emociones, heridas y cansancio de saltar de árbol en árbol.

Naruto Roto quedando boca arriba para ver el paisaje donde estaba ya que se había perdido y tendría que regresar a la aldea de la hoja para agarrar las cosas para irse de la aldea esa era su idea hasta que un pelinegro con la mitad de la cara desfigurada apareció de la nada causando que Naruto esté alerta.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí? – pregunto el rubio mirando a el extraño que estaba delante de él.

XXX: Soy Uchiha Obito y ¿tú que haces aquí?, este lugar es muy peligroso para un chico de tu edad – pregunto el ahora conocido como Uchiha Obito

Naruto: Alejarme de esta aldea no aguanto más el maltrato de la gente hacia mí, odio que la gente no entienda que el que está aquí no es Kyubi es Namikaze- Uzumaki Naruto hasta mi propio Oto-san me dice Demonio ya no sé qué hacer – dijo empezando a llorar.

Obito: Puedes irte junto a mi te entrenare y volverás para enseñarle a la gente que cometieron un gran error al dejarte ir pensando que eres un Demonio.- Respondió con convicción y odio contenido hacia el Yondaime Hokage su sensei.

Naruto: Pues que así sea, necesito entrenamiento y mejorar mis movimientos – dijo el rubio con una nueva decisión tomada.

Obito le pidió a Naruto que se acercara para así irse en unos momentos irse en un remolino blanco llamado Kamui.

Los uchiha que iban tras el rubio no lo encontraban por ninguna parte buscaban y buscaban y no encontraban se desesperaron por no encontrarlo hasta que se dieron por vencidos se fueron tristemente con la esperanza que el rubio vendría a salvo el día próximo.(Que ilusos).

Buenas ya sé que fue el capítulo más corto en toda la historia pero es una introducción a la parte importante de la historia pero es necesario para empezar con el primer arco de la historia.

Dejen Comentarios para así poder mejorar y algunas ideas también que me van a ser de ayuda sin más que decir me merezco tomates o copos de nieve? Asta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola soy Kirigaya Shurado para resumir llámenme Shura les presento este capítulo antes de que mi novia psicópata me mate.

XXX: ¡QUE DIJISTE!

Shura: Nada sin más que decir nos vemos abajo si es que vivo – el autor se fue corriendo por salvar su vida.

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a su respectivo autor solo la trama de esta historia y algunos jutsus y personajes son de mi autoría.

Flashback no Jutsu:

Obito le pidió a Naruto que se acercara para así irse en unos momentos irse en un remolino blanco llamado Kamui.

Los uchiha que iban tras el rubio no lo encontraban por ninguna parte buscaban y buscaban y no encontraban se desesperaron por no encontrarlo hasta que se dieron por vencidos se fueron tristemente con la esperanza que el rubio vendría a salvo el día próximo.(Que ilusos).

Nuestro querido rubio aparecía junto a óbito en una cueva muy lejos del país del fuego.

Naruto: ¿Obito-San donde estamos que no reconozco este lugar?- Pregunto con genuina curiosidad al ser solo un chico de 6 años.

Obito: Muy lejos Naruto, Dejemos de hablar de eso y antes de empezar el entrenamiento quiero que te pongas esto Naruto- Le dijo Obito descartando el tema y entregándole unas pesas echas de plomo para las piernas (tipo las de rock lee al principio de la serie).

Naruto: Si, Obito-Sensei pero… para qué son?- Dijo el rubio

Obito: Se necesitan para entrenar Taijutsu y mejorar la velocidad, confía en mi te volverás un buen Shinobi. – Dijo óbito con convicción y felicidad de poder entrenar a alguien.

Naruto: ¡SI OBITO-SENSE¡ ¡ME CONVERTIRE EN EL MEJOR SHINOBI PARA QUE USTED ESTE ORGULLOSO DE SU ALUMNO¡ - Grito Naruto haciendo sentir orgulloso a su sensei.

Nuestro querido rubio se puso las pesas con dificultad para después sentir que ya no podía mover una sola articulación.

Obito: Me olvide decir que tienes 20 kg en cada pie acostúmbrate hoy para poder seguir con tu entrenamiento- Dijo sacándole una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa a Naruto por lo descuidado de su sensei.

Obito: ¿Naruto para que quieres entrenar?- Pregunto el pelinegro cambiando el tono calmado y relajado por uno serio.

Naruto: Para proteger a mis amigos a costa de mi vida si es necesario. – dijo Naruto con el mismo tono.

Obito: Naruto recuerda esto "aquellos ninjas que no cumplen las normas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria".

Naruto: ¡SI SENSEI!- Dijo Naruto memorizando esa frase que marcaría su Infancia, Adolescencia Hasta la Vejes.

Después de ese momento nuestro rubio favorito era llevado en la espalda del pelinegro por la falta de movilidad hasta el lugar donde Dormiría la noche en su nuevo hogar.

Naruto: (Esto se siente el cariño de un padre…. Es cálido y cómodo como me gustaría seguir con sensei toda mi vida, él fue el único que se preocupó por mí que no fuera de la villa Ojala siga para siempre…) – Pensaba nuestro rubio favorito mientras poco a poco se iba quedando en la espalda del Uchiha.

Después de un rato al llegar a la que sería la nueva habitación de Naruto Obito lo movió con delicadeza hasta acomodarlo bien en la nueva cama y decirle:

Obito: (Que duermas bien mi niño que días pesados llegaran y tu tendrás que enfrentarlos.)- Pensó Obito al dejar al Chico dormido en la cama y dejarle un beso en la frente en la cabeza diciéndole buenas noches.

Buenas Noches ya se el capítulo es corto pero esperen los capítulos serán más largos pero me quedo una duda quieren ver el entrenamiento del rubio o dar un Salto de tiempo para no alargar las cosas y quedar como relleno? Díganmelo en los reviews y espero comentarios buenos y malos los recibiré con las manos abiertas merezco copos de nieve o tomates? chao chao.


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas a todos mi Nombre es Kirigaya Shurado y les presento el 5 capítulo de esta serie que a pesar de tener capítulos muy cortos después serán más largos me encanta y espero a ustedes le guste una cosa la última vez pregunte si querían que relatara o no el entrenamiento del rubio aunque se verá más adelante eso el tiempo saltado serán 6 años, Naruto tendrá 12 y tendrá mitad de pelo negro y mitad rubio el negro después veremos porque, y entrara a justas a la academia sin más que entretenerlos empecemos.

Comentarios:

Braulio Oros: Muchas gracias y si la historia es interesante imagínate lo que mi cabeza pensó y con respecto a los capítulos cortos los capítulos serán más largo a medida que pase la trama de la historia

Fenrir no Kyubi: Muchas gracias los comentarios como los tuyos me animan a seguir el fic y los capítulos se alargaran en cuanto se siga la trama de la historia.

Los comentarios como estos me hacen querer seguir avanzando así que sigan comentando que ese es el carbón que Da ganas a seguir a la máquina.

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a su respectivo autor solo la trama de esta historia y algunos jutsus y personajes son de mi autoría.

Flashback:

Después de un rato al llegar a la que sería la nueva habitación de Naruto Obito lo movió con delicadeza hasta acomodarlo bien en la nueva cama y decirle:

Obito: (Que duermas bien mi niño que días pesados llegaran y tu tendrás que enfrentarlos.)- Pensó Obito al dejar al Chico dormido en la cama y dejarle un beso en la frente en la cabeza diciéndole buenas noches.

Salto de tiempo 6 años 10 de octubre:

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ahora Uchiha desde el día que Obito Uchiha un ex ninja de Konoha que fue traicionado por su compañero Kakashi Hatake el día que mato a Rin Nohara en vez de cuidarla como se lo había prometido el dia de su "Muerte" lo entreno para ser un mejor Ninja pero lo más importante un Hombre de palabra, ahora estaba en Konoha su antiguo hogar para demostrar que el sería el mejor Shinobi y enorgullecer a su Sensei.

Cabe recalcar que Naruto vestía con un abrigo Negro con líneas blancas en los costados, una camisa negra que resaltaba sus músculos formados y un pantalón AMBU negro con botas de combate negras con vendas en los pies y una espada roja fuego con un mango que tenía una piedra Roja en el centro de esta (véase La espada Dragón del juego Naruto Dragón Blade)

Naruto: ¿Ahora qué hago primero?. Creo que tendré que ir a la torre hokage para ver a "Ese HOMBRE".- Dijo el pelirrubio saltando de hogar en hogar hasta llegar a la torre.

Naruto salto hasta llegar a la torre Hokage para ver un edificio que consta de 3 estructuras semi-cónicas de color rojo las cuales parecen no estar comunicadas internamente entre sí, al igual que otra residencia de los Kages, el símbolo del País donde reside la aldea en este caso el kanji Fuego.

Naruto entro a la torre hokage para presentarse hacia el hokage y intentar entrar en la academia Ninja aunque claramente el ya había superado la academia en sus entrenamientos

Naruto Toco la puerta para recibir un asentimiento desde adentro y entrar.

Todos los que estaban allí adentro (véase Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina y Tsunade) vieron como si de un fantasma se tratase a aquel niño de 12 años recién cumplidos de un fantasma hasta que La habanera sangrienta fue de un impulso de velocidad a abrazar a su hijo desaparecido.

Kushina: Shochi-kun que alegría que hayas vuelto a casa sano y salvo- dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto no respondió a las caricias que su Ex – Madre le estaba dando porque ella ya no merecía ese título porque ¿Dónde estuvo todo el tiempo que él le pedía un abrazo, una caricia o algo de cariño? Eh.

Naruto: Mikoto es mejor que tú de madre ella me dio todo lo que tú no me diste entiendes así que no vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo y de esa forma ¿Entiendes?- dijo el Uzumaki sacando cuidadosamente a su ex madre y hablarle al Hokage.

Naruto: Hokage-sama vengo para incorporarme en la academia ninja y ser un ninja activo de Konoha- Dijo el rubio con un tono frio y apagado que había aprendido a dominar con el paso del tiempo.

Minato: Perdón Naruto esto… yo no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento perdóname. – dijo El rubio apenado por haber perdido a su hijo por la ignorancia de haberse llevado por las críticas del consejo y los civiles diciendo que su hijo era el mismo demonio pero sin embargo lo pensó y llego a la conclusión de que se había equivocado.

Naruto: Hokage-sama ya no hay que perdonar pero ustedes perdieron el derecho de ser mis padres desde el dia que me apartaron dejándome de lado entrenando a Menma y a Kasumi.

Kushina: Porque eh ¿PORQUE NO QUIERES PERDONARNOS? Ya sabemos que nos equivocamos porque no dejamos eso de lado y empezamos de nuevo – grito la pelirroja empezando a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

Naruto: ¡COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME OLVIDE DE LAS VESES QUE ME DEJARON DE LADO, LAS GOLPIZAS QUE LA GENTE ME DABA O DE LAS VESES QUE NO ME DABAN COMIDA EN LAS NOCHES EH, NUNCA LO VOY A PODER OLVIDAR QUE PENSARON QUE LA FUNDA ES LA ESPADA (KYUBI Y NARUTO POR SINO ENTIENDEN)! – Grito el rubio con furia desencadenada por las cosas que decía su ex – madre.

Kushina y Minato junto a los Sabios de las babosas y sapos se quedaron en shock, Kushina y Minato por la culpa de haber dejado a su hijo de lado pensando que él era él zorro y Jiraiya y Tsunade por la ira que tenían por olvidar a Naruto y dejarlo de lado.

Naruto: Volviendo al tema hokage-sama ¿va a tomar en cuenta mi petición de poder ir a la academia para poder ser un ninja activo de konoha o me tengo que ir a otra aldea para ser un ninja? – volvió a la calma el rubio ablando con su voz fría.

Minato: Si, por supuesto que tienes permiso para ir a la academia ninja después de todo eres mi hijo de sangre y ¿te quedaras en el apartamento de nuevo no? (También es una gran oportunidad para volver a traerlo a nuestro lado) – dijo y Pensó Minato positivamente.

Naruto: No te creas Hokage-sama yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha desde el día que me fui de la aldea primero me iré al recinto Uchiha y hablar con Mikoto-san.

RELATOR:

Naruto no se la dejara fácil a Minato ya que el cariño de un padre lo recibió de óbito y el calor de una madre de Mikoto, Averigüen que pasara con nuestro querido protagonista en el próximo capítulo de Solo en un mundo ninja capítulo 6.

Muchas gracias por leer y ojala los esté entreteniendo mi primera historia de Naruto sin mucho más ¿me merezco copos de nieve o tomates? Mata-ne.

¿Quieren a Mikoto viva o muerta? comenten su opinión


	6. Chapter 6

BBuenas a todos mi Nombre es Kirigaya Shurado y les presento el 6 capítulo de esta serie que a pesar de tener capítulos muy cortos después serán más largos me encanta y espero a ustedes le guste una advertencia la escenas de Mikoto y Naruto en el final son Madre e hijo no las malinterpreten Comentarios y datos técnicos del fic:

Comentarios Nuevos:

Alexander1993: Muchas gracias los comentarios como los tuyos me animan a seguir esta historia, Minato y los hermanos de Naruto van a sufrir y mucho eso ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y no defraudarte feliz navidad Y AÑO NUEVO.

CCSakuraforever: Mikoto estará viva en el fic, espero te guste el fic y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.

AlucardZero: Los capítulos cada vez son más largos sin que te des cuenta dentro de poco los capítulos van a ser más largos Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo.

AlucardZero: Por favor no que sería doloroso y las parejas son sorpresa Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Sigan comentando que esa es la gasolina que le da marcha a este gran auto.

Datos técnicos:

Reviews: 9 (Muchas gracias a c/u de ustedes)

Followers: 11 (Muchas gracias a c/u de ustedes)

Favorites: 9(Muchas gracias a c/u de ustedes)

Views: 702 (Actualmente y Muchas gracias a c/u de ustedes)

Mil gracias Domo Arigatou (Muchas Gracias) escribir este fic y que ustedes comenten, agregan a favoritos, siguen el fic y los visitan me hace muy feliz.

Sin más que decir empecemos el Fic:

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a su respectivo autor solo la trama de esta historia y algunos jutsus y personajes son de mi autoría.

Flashback

Naruto: Volviendo al tema hokage-sama ¿va a tomar en cuenta mi petición de poder ir a la academia para poder ser un ninja activo de konoha o me tengo que ir a otra aldea para ser un ninja? – volvió a la calma el rubio ablando con su voz fría.

Minato: Si, por supuesto que tienes permiso para ir a la academia ninja después de todo eres mi hijo de sangre y ¿te quedaras en el apartamento de nuevo no? (También es una gran oportunidad para volver a traerlo a nuestro lado) – dijo y Pensó Minato positivamente.

Naruto: No te creas Hokage-sama yo soy Naruto Uchiha desde el día que me fui de la aldea primero me iré al recinto Uchiha y hablar con Mikoto-san, por ultimo mañana en que salón y a qué hora en la academia ninja? – Dijo seriamente el Uzumaki.

Actualmente:

Minato: Salón 301 a las 8:00 tu tutor será Iruka Umino estarás las últimas 2 semanas junto a tus hermanos.

Naruto: Muchas gracias Hokage-sama nos vemos en 2 semanas en la graduación.-Dijo el rubio desapareciendo en un shunshin de Fuego negro.

Minato: Kushina-chan lo hemos lastimado tanto que ya no nos reconoce como sus padres ¿Qué aremos para recuperarlo? – pregunto bajando la mirada hacia el piso

Jiraiya: Minato lamento decirlo pero… Es imposible él no nos reconoce como su familia, lo único que queda es acompañarlo desde las sombras. – Dijo un tanto angustiado el sannin de los sapos

Kushina lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Tsunade por lo reciente dicho de su hijo.

En el barrio Uchiha:

Nuestro querido protagonista se encontraba en el recinto Uchiha mirando la entrada unos momentos hasta que decidió entrar, lo que vio lo impresiono todo el barrio estaba desolado entrando en pánico busco el recinto donde vivía Su Madre postiza hasta que llego y abrió la puerta de la gran mansión Uchiha alertando A las personas dentro de esta.

Mikoto: ¿Quién eres y que quieres con nosotros?- Grito La Uchiha apareciendo en la sala de entrada donde vio a alguien extremadamente familiar en la sala mirándola con una mirada tranquila y llena de ternura.

Naruto: ¿Ya no me reconoces Miko-chan? – Dijo con tristeza el rubio porque esperaba que la ama de casa Uchiha lo recordara.

Mikoto: No me digas que tú eres….el – Dijo Mikoto impactada por ver a alguien que ella creía muerto desde hace 6 años recordando a aquel rubio empezó a llorar.

Naruto: Quien más voy a ser mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha antes conocido como Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto ahora que me reconoces dame un abraso por los viejos tiempos. – Dijo el rubio abriendo sus brazos incitándola a que lo abrase.

Mikoto fue a los brazos de aquel niño que hace 6 años había desaparecido abrazándolo con ternura y alegría dejando llevarse por el momento empezó a llorar.

Naruto: No llores Miko-Chan que ya todo paso y tenemos que seguir adelante por favor no llores Oka-san que me vas a hacer llorar.-Dijo el rubio tratando de consolar a la pelinegra mirando a un costado a 2 pelinegros escondidos.

Mikoto: Naruto por favor no me dejes otra vez todo este tiempo desee con toda mi alma encontrarte pero no había rastros por favor ¿sí?- Dijo Mikoto intentando no llorar por el bien de su ahora hijo postizo.

Naruto: Si Oka-san te lo prometo cambiando de tema ¿puedo vivir contigo? es que yo técnicamente ya no soy un Namikaze ni un Uzumaki desde el día que eligieron a mis hermanos como líderes de clanes ellos me desterraron jejejeje (No te puedo decir la verdad Miko-chan sino todo se echaría abajo) .- Dijo el pelirrubio con una sonrisa nerviosa alegrando a la pelinegra y extrañándole por lo que dijo.

Mikoto: Como eso es imposible tú eres hijo de Kushina y Minato ellos son tus padres y te tienen que dar hogar pero si no quieren te puedes quedar en la casa el tiempo que quieras pero con la condición de llevarte bien con Sasuke y Satsuki…. Ellos han cambiado mucho desde el momento que Itachi asesino al clan entero ahora ellos son fríos y duele que ya no pueda cambiarlos, Fui un fracaso como madre. – Dijo Mikoto queriendo No llorar enfrente del niño por ser el fracaso de madre que según ella era.

Naruto: Mikoto... No es lo que tú piensas tú fuiste y serás la mejor madre que hay nunca olvidare ese momento que tú me ayudaste y me diste un refugio hasta que curara sabiendo que yo según todo los aldeanos era un demonio, todo lo que paso el comportamiento de ellos es culpa de Itachi Uchiha no te culpes a ti por algo que no hiciste, Te prometo que los traeré y los rescatare de la soledad si me es posible pero tu prométeme algo ¡NUNCA ME NOMBRES ESOS NOMBRES MIKOTO ENTIENDES! ¡TU ERES COMO MI MADRE Y MI MAESTRO ES MI PADRE! ! PORFAVOR NUNCA ME HABLES DE ELLOS COMO SI FUERAN MIS PADRES ¡- Grito Naruto dejando en claro muchas cosas a la Uchiha mayor.

Mikoto: perdóname Naruto…. No sabía que te molestara tanto y te lo prometo pero por favor tráelos de donde nunca tuvieron que estar.– Dijo mirando al piso que estaba siendo empapado por sus lagrimas

Naruto: Si te lo prometo Porque ese es mi camino del Ninja y yo nunca falto a mis promesas– Dijo con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba haciendo la posición de chico Guay (la de rock lee cuando promete algo).

Mikoto: Muchas gracias… Muchas Gracias…. Muchas Gracias te lo encargo pero arréglalo por favor necesito tu ayuda. – Dijo Mikoto Abrazando al rubio llorando en el pecho de este.

Así estuvieron en esa posición por mucho tiempo hasta que la matriarca se había dormido en los brazos del rubio por la emoción vivida en los últimos momentos.

Naruto: Te ves hermosa cuando duermes Miko-chan… (Pero qué demonios estoy pensando)- Naruto susurro mientras mental mente se golpeaba la cabeza.

Naruto: Ahora donde estará la Habitación de Miko-chan después de todas las enseñanzas de sensei dicen que a las mujeres no se las tiene que dejar en lugares como estos sino se despiertan con un humor de perros.- dijo el pelirrubio pensando cual podría ser la habitación de su Oka-san.

El rubio miro y miro por toda las habitaciones de la mansión Uchiha hasta que vio una habitación grande y tenía una cama matrimonial, Paredes blancas, un ropero grande y una meza de luz con una lámpara.

Naruto: Creo que esta es la Habitación es la de Miko-chan pero… ¿dónde duermo yo?... Creo que dormiré en el piso, así que primero habrá que poner a Miko-chan en la cama así que empecemos.

Después de decir eso el rubio acomodo en la cama como pudo a la Uchiha y se intentó acomodar en el piso pero un brazo lo había detenido.

Mikoto que recién se levantaba de dormir en el pecho del rubio lo había parado de dormir en el piso.

Naruto: ¿Miko-chan que haces? duerme que mañana va a ser un día duro. – Dijo el pelirrubio preocupado por el bienestar de su Oka-san.

Mikoto: Naru-chan duerme con Oka-san, No tienes que dormir en el piso solo porque duermo acá ¿sí?- Dijo la somnolienta pelinegra con un tono que denotaba autoridad eso no era una petición era una orden.

Naruto se quedó impactado ¿ella quería que durmiera junto a el ?¿ En su cama? ¿Los dos juntos? Era imposible él ya estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir en el piso por las tantas veces que en su casa lo habían dejado afuera y por los entrenamientos que no sabía responder a eso, lo único razonable que pudo decir el rubio fue:

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿En serio?- dijo Con un tono de esperanza el rubio Porque esta es una de las primeras veces que lo dejaban estar en una cama.

Mikoto: ¿porque no? tú eres uno de mis hijos no tienes por qué estar en el piso tontito ven-dijo algo confundida la pelinegra moviendo la mano diciendo como que venga a su lado.

Naruto no espero mucho para irse a la cama y ponerse al lado de Mikoto intentando acomodarse y dormir hasta que Mikoto lo abrazo y le beso la frente.

Mikoto: Buenas noche Naru-chan duerme bien que mañana tienes que ir a la academia ¿no?

Naruto: Si, mañana es mi primer día de academia, Buenas noche Oka-san (Este es el calor de una Madre, que bien se siente ojala pueda sentirlo siempre.)- Dijo y pensó el rubio quedando profundamente dormido en los brazos de su Madre Postiza.

Muy buenas a todas/os ojala que le guste y como quise preguntar para el capítulo de mañana ¿quieren que Naruto sea un Uchiha por parte de Obito? porque ellos tuvieron una vida padre hijo y me parecería ¿no? Dejen su reviews con su opinión.

Otra cosa Esto no será Naruto X Mikoto a menos que ustedes me pidan que sea así, Lo que vieron arriba es una escena madre e hijo.

Sin más ¿me merezco copos de nieve o tomates?

chao chao


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas a todos mi Nombre es Kirigaya Shurado y les presento el 6 capítulo de esta serie que a pesar de tener capítulos muy cortos después serán más largos me encanta y espero a ustedes le guste.

Flashback:

Naruto: Si, mañana es mi primer día de academia, Buenas noche Oka-san (Este es el calor de una Madre, que bien se siente ojala pueda sentirlo siempre.)- Dijo y pensó el rubio quedando profundamente dormido en los brazos de su Madre Postiza.

Actualidad:

Era de mañana en la villa oculta entre las hojas todo los habitantes se empezaban a levantar, nuestro protagonista no era un caso especial ya que como todas las mañanas en él entrenamiento se levantaba mucho más temprano pero tenía un pequeño problema su querida Miko-chan estaba abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Naruto: (Maldición Tendré que levantar a Miko-chan de su sueño a menos que…. ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!) – grito el rubio mentalmente regañándose por haber aceptado estar en la misma cama.

Naruto no hizo ninguna posición de manos y aparecieron 2 clones significando que la técnica ya la tenía aprendida, intercambiándose con un clon.

Naruto: Tu clon 2 prepara un desayuno y busca ropa yo me voy a Bañar. – Dijo el rubio dándole ordenes al clon.

Naruto clon: ¡A LA ORDEN JEFE! –Grito el rubio clon recibiendo un golpe de parte del verdadero por hacer tanto ruido e irse para cumplir su cometido.

Naruto busco ropa para cambiarse después tardo un poco pero ya había encontrado ropa de Sasuke ya que él no había traído ropa ya que la poca que tenía y la capa que tenía se la había regalado Obito y estaba sucia la única opción que tenía era la ropa de Sasuke o arruinar la capa que le había regalado su sensei, sin más se fue a duchar tranquilamente pensando en su primer día de clase en la academia.

Naruto se ducho y cambio tranquilamente sabiendo que nadie lo vería por ahora unos momentos después fue hacia su clon dispersándolo porque ya había terminado de cocinar.

Naruto: Ahora tendré que despertar a Miko-chan y darle el desayuno jejeje, La sorpresa que se va a dar. – Dijo el rubio yendo con el desayuno en la mano.

Al llegar Naruto movió a Mikoto despacio para que despertará hasta que lo logro, dejando que Mikoto se despertara un poco.

Mikoto: Naru-chan ¿qué haces? y ¿porque tienes el desayuno en las manos? ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto Mikoto desorientada completamente.

Naruto: Hice el desayuno y la hora faltan 45 minutos para que me vaya Miko-chan por eso te dejo el desayuno echo. – Dijo el rubio abrazando a la Pelinegra y dándose la vuelta para poder ir a la academia y no llegar tarde pero un brazo lo sostuvo.

Mikoto: Muchas gracias Naru-chan que te vaya bien en la academia. – Dijo la pelinegra dejando a un lado la bandeja con el desayuno y dándole un beso en la frente al rubio sonrojándolo a este por el contacto que tenía con la pelinegra.

Naruto: Gracias Oka-san Me voy que se me está haciendo tarde –Dijo el rubio dándose vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Naruto se fue corriendo para llegar a la academia a tiempo dejando sola a Mikoto en la mansión Uchiha.

Mikoto: Como me gustaría que mis Hijos hicieran lo que hiciste Naru-chan… como me gustaría que Sasuke-chan y Satsuki-chan se comportaran como tu… - Empezó a susurrar la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con Naruto:

Naruto corria y corria se le estaba haciendo tarde nunca espero que la academia fuera tan lejos de la mansión Uchiha.

Naruto: ¡QUE MAL MI PRIMER DIA DE CLASES Y SE ME ESTA HACIENDO TARDE! –Grito el rubio maldiciendo a los 4 vientos por no haberse dado cuenta de la hora hasta que vio un edificio rojo de gran altura.

Naruto corrió más rápido solo faltaban 2 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases de academia llegando a tiempo.

Naruto: ¡LLEGE A TIEMPO!... Ahora tengo que esperar a que venga el sensei en turno. – Dijo Naruto esperando un poco hasta que el sensei llego.

Iruka: ¿Niño que haces aquí? La clase está por comenzar. –Dijo Iruka tranquilo para que el chico entienda.

Naruto: Tú eres Iruka-sensei ¿no? Entonces vengo a decirte que yo soy un nuevo alumno mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Un gusto. –Dijo el rubio haciendo recordar a Iruka del nuevo alumno al que tendría que evaluar sus capacidades.

Flashback:

Minato había llamado al sensei de su hijo para informarle y hablarle de unas cuantas cosas que tenía que hacer con el rubio.

Minato escucho el TOC, TOC de la puerta dándole el pase al moreno que acababa de entrar al despacho por una orden de su Hokage.

Minato: Buenos días Iruka tenemos que hablar de un tema que incumbe a mi hijo en la academia, es un asunto serio Iruka entiende lo que voy a decirte.

Iruka estaba un tanto impaciente porque según el Hokage tenía que ver con Menma y eso solo era malas noticias (Eso creía Iruka).

Iruka: ¿Qué pasa con Menma Hokage-sama? – Pregunto el castaño esperando la respuesta de su hokage.

Minato: No de Menma sino de mi otro Hijo Naruto que tiene que entrar en la academia para convertirse en ninja y no quiere esperar otro año para la academia, Te notifico que Naruto empezara la academia mañana contigo.

Iruka quedo impactado porque no pensaba que el hokage tuviera otro hijo además de que quería que entrara a la academia a esas alturas aunque eso intentaría evitarlo.

Iruka: Con respeto Hokage-sama ese niño no estuvo en toda las clases en la academia y no creo que tenga el potencial para aprobar el año y convertirse en genin. –Dijo con todo el respeto posible para no hacer enojar a su hokage.

Minato: De eso quería hablar, Yo no sé nada de su entrenamiento porque el huyo de konoha y regreso hoy por eso tu misión va a ser averiguar lo que más puedas de mi hijo Gustos, Sueños, Habilidades entendido Iruka. – Dijo el hokage con de notable voz de mando y un poco de tristeza al recordar el pasado del niño.

Iruka: Si hokage-sama. –Dijo Iruka comprendiendo la situación del hokage.

Fin Flashback.

Actualidad:

Iruka: Espera un momento en este lugar cuando diga pase entras y te presentas ¿sí? – Dijo en un tono que denotaba autoridad.

Naruto: Si Iruka-sensei. –Dijo nuestro querido protagonista sonriendo.

Iruka dejo a Naruto afuera entrando al salón para hablarles a los alumnos además de dar las clases.

Iruka: Siéntanse todos ustedes hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante de la academia por favor Entra por favor- Dijo Iruka con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto entro a paso tranquilo poniéndose enfrente de toda la clase para decir:

Naruto: Buenas a todos y todas Mi nombre es Naruto N… espero llevarme bien con todos. –Dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma zorruna dejando a algunas chicas sonrojadas.

Iruka: Muy bien Naruto elige un asiento y escucha la clase ¿ENTENDIDO? –grito la última parte Iruka.

Naruto: Si, Si… Mi asiento es el da allí Iruka-sensei así que nos vemos. – Dijo el rubio yendo a un asiento al lado de un chico con una vestimenta gris que le cubría casi toda la cara con unos lentes negros que le tapaban los ojos.

Naruto: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿Porque tan solo? –Pregunto el rubio al chico de al lado suyo.

XXX: Shino Abúrame un gusto, estoy solo porque controlo los Insectos. –Shino espero que el chico se fuera a otro lugar cosa que nunca paso. - ¿Por qué no huyes como los demás? – Pregunto después el Aburame con interés porque cuando escuchaban el nombre de su clan todos huían por miedo a sus insectos.

Naruto: No tendría por qué irme de aquí, tus insectos actúan cuando tú lo pides Shino nunca actúan sin ninguna orden –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera.

Shino se quedó impactado, Por fin había alguien que lo entendida y no tenía miedo de él y sus bichos.

Shino: Muchas gracias por no ser como esos 2, tú no eres arrogante y fanfarrón como los otros 2 hijos del hokage. –Dijo en voz baja el Aburame dejando impactado a Naruto por haber descubierto su secreto.

Naruto: No le digas a Nadie y ¿cómo supiste eso?, se supone que nadie me conoce. –Dijo en voz baja y con ojos entrecerrados.

Shino: Tu parecido con el Hokage es inminente solo que la mitad de pelo es Negro además de que mis insectos ya habían olido tu esencia en la casa del hokage. –Dijo Shino con voz estoica calmando a Naruto de que solo el sabia de el en la academia.

Naruto: Jejeje, No le digas nada a nadie quiero que me reconozcan por mis actos no por los actos del hokage ¿Entendido? –Dijo el rubio en voz baja y con tono de mando.

Shino: Si... –Fue lo único que pudo decir antes que una cabeza gigante apareciera en medio de los 2 estudiantes.

Iruka: ¡Mocosos del demoño cállense! !NARUTO POR NO ESCUCHAR LA CLASE HARAS UN JUTSU ELEMENTAL! –Grito el castaño para hacer que el niño se calle un rato y escuche.

Naruto: Sensei eres aburrido, un jutsu elemental es fácil ¡MIRALO! –Dijo el rubio haciendo que Iruka lo mire con duda, El rubio empezó a hacer sellos a gran velocidad.

Naruto: ¡Fūton: Reppūshō! – Grito el rubio chocando sus manos lanzando una gran ráfaga de aire comprimido dejando a Iruka y a las chicas sorprendidos Iruka porque un simple genin no puede hacer un jutsu elemental y menos de tal forma, a las féminas porque el rubio demostraba ser un buen partido.

Iruka: Muy bien pero estate callado y no molestes y tu Shino o te desconcentres ¿Ok? –Dijo con pena el castaño por hacer el ridículo ante su clase.

Naruto/Shino: Si, Iruka-sensei –Dijeron en sincronización completa los dos chicos.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades, prestando atención y anotando en una libreta lo más importante de cada una de ellas y en el caso de Shikamaru/Choji/Naruto/Kiba siendo descubierto por Iruka reprimiendo a todos menos a Naruto ya que demostró que pudo hacer un jutsu elemental además ese niño era especial, así paso hasta que el timbre sonó dejando a todo los alumnos que se vayan excepto a Naruto para hablarle sobre las cosas que se pueden hacer y no en la academia.

Iruka: Naruto nunca tendrás que usar jutsus contra los alumnos de la academia, Segundo está prohibido las peleas a menos que los 2 estén de acuerdo para pelear y por ultimo Nunca pero nunca me vuelvas a avergonzar de esa forma... fue horrible. –Dijo el castaño con la voz a lo último un poco avergonzada.

Naruto: Iruka-sensei entendí todo, ¿pero si un alumno me ataca con jutsus elementales me puedo defender? – Pregunto el rubio para tener en claro las bases de la academia.

Iruka: Tienes tu derecho a pelear con ellos si es muy importante. –Dijo Iruka dejando en claro eso el rubio se pudo ir.

Al salir al pasillo de la academia toda las chicas lo miraban cosa que inquieto a Nuestro protagonista, intentando salir rápidamente el rubio acelero el paso cosa que no pudo salir porque una turba de chicas estaban encima del chico intentando que el rubio coma junto a ellas.

Fangirls: ¡NARUTO-KUN COME CON NOSOTRAS! –Gritaron todas las chicas juntas inquietando más al peli mixto que intentaba salir de toda la turba cosa imposible.

Naruto: ¡MALDICION, DEJENME SALIR QUE ME ESTOY AXFICIANDO! –Grito intentando que las chicas salieran de arriba del, otra cosa imposible.

Fangirls: ¡NUNCA! – Gritaron nuevamente a coro dejándole un gotón en la nuca de rubio al estilo anime.

Lo que no sabía el rubio era que una chica azabache estaba en las sombras mirando al rubio con un sonrojo en la cara.

XXX: (Naruto-kun por fin has vuelto) – Pensaba la pelinegra que estaba llorando de alegría por ver al rubio nuevamente.

Deje el capítulo hasta acá por 1 simple razón quería que se encontraran más tarde esos 2 además el que reconoció a la misteriosa fémina le daré una galletita virtual.

Sin más ¿Me merezco tomates o copos de nieve?

Quieren que Obito sea ¿malo o bueno? Dejen su comentario con su respuesta además de críticas constructivas, insultos, ETC CHAO CHAO.


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas a todos mi Nombre es Kirigaya Shurado y les presento el 7 capítulo de esta serie que a pesar de tener capítulos muy cortos después serán más largos me encanta y espero a ustedes le guste.

Flashback:

Al salir al pasillo de la academia toda las chicas lo miraban cosa que inquieto a Nuestro protagonista, intentando salir rápidamente el rubio acelero el paso cosa que no pudo salir porque una turba de chicas estaban encima del chico intentando que el rubio coma junto a ellas.

Fangirls: ¡NARUTO-KUN COME CON NOSOTRAS! –Gritaron todas las chicas juntas inquietando más al peli mixto que intentaba salir de toda la turba cosa imposible.

Naruto: ¡MALDICION, DEJENME SALIR QUE ME ESTOY AXFICIANDO! –Grito intentando que las chicas salieran de arriba del, otra cosa imposible.

Fangirls: ¡NUNCA! – Gritaron nuevamente a coro dejándole un gotón en la nuca de rubio al estilo anime.

Lo que no sabía el rubio era que una chica azabache estaba en las sombras mirando al rubio con un sonrojo en la cara.

XXX: (Naruto-kun por fin has vuelto) – Pensaba la pelinegra que estaba llorando de alegría por ver al rubio nuevamente.

Actualidad:

Naruto estaba tomado el néctar llamado aire porque por fin había salido de la turba de féminas que lo había atrapado, todavía faltaba para que el receso miro por todo los lados para hablar con alguien hasta que un pelinegro con camisa azul con el símbolo Uchiha atrás caminaba hacia él

El rubio frunció el ceño porque el pelinegro que era un Uchiha no lo dejaba pasar así que paso a hablarle antes de llegar a los puños.

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?, Muevete de una vez idiota –Dijo el rubio mirando con la cabeza hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke: Ese poder que tienes me tiene que pertenecer idiota, sí no quieres sufrir me lo darás a las buenas o te tendré que derrotar primero. –Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose en pose de Taijutsu Uchiha.

Naruto dio una sonora carcajada por lo que habia escuchado, el Uchiha era idiota o era demasiado creído en todo sentido de palabra como le habia dicho Mikoto, haciendo enojar al Uchiha.

Naruto: ja, ja, ja, Uchiha Sasuke eres muy valiente en enfrentarte a mi ahora veras lo que es un Uchiha verdadero. –Dijo Naruto cambiando su actitud a una seria y poniéndose en posición de lucha Uchiha.

Eso enojo a Sasuke de sobre manera y darle toda la atención a una chica Uchiha que estaba mirando el conflicto entre su hermano y el Uzumaki.

Sasuke: ¡SERAS CABRON MALDITO! –Grito el Uchiha corriendo hacia el Uzumaki con un puño enfrente.

Naruto: Sasuke... Estoy aquí- Dijo el rubio atrás del pelinegro con el sello del tigre para después decir:

Naruto: ¡Técnica Taijutsu Supremo: Mil años de la Muerte! –Grito el rubio clavándole los dedos en el recto de Sasuke mandándolo a volar por el dolor, Todos en el lugar estaban llorando de la risa incluso las Fangirls.

Sasuke: Maldito seas estúpido me las pagaras… Como duele- Dijo el pelinegro con dolor a lo último.

Naruto se fue a un árbol lejos del lugar de la pelea recostándose y cerrando los ojos esperando a quedarse dormido en la superficie del árbol hasta que sintió que un golpe se acercaba a su cabeza así que la movió un poco abriendo los ojos encontrándose con una chica con ojos Negros Ónix y pelinegra sorprendida por haber esquivado su golpe con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada por los ojos del rubio.

Naruto: Satsuki Uchiha… ¿Porque el golpe? – Pregunto el rubio descaradamente sonriendo por dentro.

Satsuki: ¡ESTUPIDO ME PREGUNTAS PORQUE TE QUISE GOLPEAR! ¡LE DISTE LA PALIZA DE SU VIDA A MI HERMANO IDIOTA!, No vuelvas a hacerlo o te matare yo no soy tan tonta para caer en eso… ¡Y NO TE METAS PORQUE MATARE A ITACHI O TE MATARE! - Dijo la Uchiha menor un poco avergonzada y al final con un tono frio.

Naruto estaba riéndose por lo bajo por la lindura de su mejor amiga con esa cara avergonzada Y cambiando a serio cuando dijo lo de Itachi.

Naruto ensombreció la mirada a lo último dicho por la chica acordándose de los viejos tiempos con aquella chica tierna y un poco bromista viendo que aquella chica que veía ante el ya no era aquella niña del pasado era una sombra de aquella chica.

Naruto: Satsuki… Vete por favor necesito pensar.-Dijo el rubio con la mirada hacia abajo tratando de no sonar como aquella vez que hizo lo mismo con otra persona. (Después se verá un fragmento del pasado de Naruto en el entrenamiento de Obito.)

Satsuki se dio cuenta que había hecho enojar al rubio pero ella no se iría hasta que le diga la razón de este.

Satsuki: ¿Qué te pasa?, yo no me iré porque tú me dices estúpido además tú no eres de los que se enojan fácilmente. –Dijo la pelinegra intentando sonar enojada.

Naruto: ¡QUE TE VALLAS MIERDA!-Grito el rubio soltando todas sus emociones contenidas hasta el momento siendo incapaz de cerrarla boca.

Satsuki: Porque… ¡QUE MIERDA TE EH ECHO PARA QUE REACCIONES ASI! –Grito la pelinegra siendo incapaz de cerrar la boca.

Naruto empezó a controlar sus emociones salidas hasta el momento para tratando de tranquilizarse el rubio cerro los ojos un momento.

Naruto: Sabes Satsuki te comprendo porque alguna vez también lo sentí hacia mi familia y la villa en general.

Satsuki: ¡QUE MIERDA SABES QUE ES LO QUE SIENTO TU NUNCA LO SENTIRAS!, El dolor de perder a toda la gente que viste, amigos, conocidos, todos muertos… ¡TU TIENES A TUS PADRES, ERES FELIZ! Tú no sabes nada del dolor… - Dijo la ojinegra sin saber lo que había echo y haber tocado una fibra sensible en el rubio.

Naruto en un estallido de velocidad apareció en frente de Satsuki agarrándola del cuello.

Naruto: Satsuki… Conozco lo que es el Dolor muy bien, mis padres, hermanos, aldeanos se olvidaron de mí y ¡DICES QUE NO CONOZCO LO QUE ES EL ODIO Y EL DOLOR EH!- Grito Naruto mirando arriba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando a los ojos de la chica dejándola en shock por su error, ella lo sabía y no se había acordado de nada de eso.

Naruto soltó a Satsuki dejándola en el piso con delicadeza y parando de espalda para decirle a Satsuki algo importante.

Naruto: Satsuki… Los ninjas mueren por el resentimiento y odio, yo no quiero perderte, yo no quiero perder a otra persona importante para mí, Si es necesario te acompañare hasta la muerte para poder cambiar eso de ti, Tú no estás sola. –Dijo el rubio yéndose hacia el salón porque toco el timbre de fin de receso dejando a Satsuki tirada en el piso

CHAN CHAN CHAN, Dejare hasta aquí el capítulo una pregunta ¿Quieren que Satsuki sea una vengadora o no? ¿Quieren un Satsuki x Naruto?.

Aparte dentro de poco se narrara el pasado oscuro en el entrenamiento del rubio con óbito… y una sorpresa que tiene que ver con una linda pelirroja.

Comenten que es lo que me impulsa a seguir creciendo, no tenía muchas ganas de escribir porque parecía que a nadie le interesaba esta serie por eso comenten que es lo que me impulsa a seguir. Chaos y feliz año nuevo a todos y a todas ojala sean felices


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas a todos mi Nombre es Kirigaya Shurado y les presento el 9 capítulo de esta serie que a pesar de tener capítulos muy cortos después serán más largos me encanta y espero a ustedes le guste.

Los jutsus y personajes son de Kishimoto-Sama, pero algunos jutsus u o personajes son creados por mi autoría (Falta poco y Naruto será todo mío MUAJAJAJA).

Flashback:

Naruto: Satsuki… Los ninjas mueren por el resentimiento y odio, yo no quiero perderte, yo no quiero perder a otra persona importante para mí, Si es necesario te acompañare hasta la muerte para poder cambiar eso de ti, Tú no estás sola. –Dijo el rubio yéndose hacia el salón porque toco el timbre de fin de receso dejando a Satsuki tirada en el piso

Actualidad:

Nuestro rubio Protagonista estaba durmiendo en clase ya que él ya se sabía toda la academia de pasada, Pero sintió que alguien le tiro una tiza en la cara despertándolo con un humor de perras.

Naruto: ¡¿Qué MIERDA QUIEREN?! –Grito el rubio con un aura negra rodeándolo causando miedo en todo el salón menos a Iruka.

Iruka: Dime que es un Genjutsu y cómo salir de él. – Dijo el Moreno con un tono de Autoridad suprema.

Naruto: Genjutsu técnicas que se emplean de la misma forma que un ninjutsu, requiriendo chakra y sellos de mano. Sin embargo, la principal diferencia entre ambos es que los efectos del genjutsu son ilusorios, en lugar de atacar el cuerpo de la víctima, las técnicas genjutsu manipulan el flujo de chakra en el cerebro de la víctima, provocando una interrupción en sus sentidos y para liberarse hay tres formas la primera es Interrumpir tu flujo de Chakra y dispersarlo como también causarse dolor en el cuerpo y así acomodar sus sentidos o tener un Sharingan que es inmune a Genjutsus. –Dijo el rubio como si el tema era hablar del clima sorprendiendo a todos y las fanáticas del Uchiha empezaron a alabar a su Sasuke-kun Hasta que Iruka los callos.

Iruka: Muy bien Naruto sigue con lo tuyo como siempre… -Dijo el moreno decepcionado ya que no podía ganarle al rubio y menos echarle en cara algo, era el primer día y no dejaba de dormir ese rubio problemático.

Así pasaron las clases de la academia para el rubio y sus compañeros, pero el rubio se quedó esperando a que todos salieran para poder hablar a Iruka de un tema importante.

Así pasaron unos segundos hasta que todos sus "Compañeros" se fueron a su casa dejando al rubio y a Iruka solos.

Iruka: ¿Que pasa Naruto? –Pregunto con curiosidad el moreno.

Naruto: Iruka ni piense decirle a Minato de lo que soy capaz aunque te lo haya pedido entendido. –Dijo el rubio yéndose del salón dejando a un Iruka sorprendido ya que aquel mocoso había descubierto su misión.

Iruka: Mierda… pero Igual se lo diré no puedo fallarle al Yondaime. –Dijo el pelimarron yéndose con un shunsin de hojas.

Unos minutos después en el despacho del Hokage Iruka aparecía para reportar su misión.

Iruka: Tengo avances del progreso del muchacho Yondaime-sama.- Dijo el Instructor de academia serio alertando al hokage que se puso serio al escuchar a Iruka.

Minato: ¿Que pasa Iruka? Cuéntame como te esta llendo la misión. –Dijo el hokage cruzando sus manos.

Iruka: El niño tiene un Ninjutsu Avanzado como para realizar una técnica de viento rango C además de un Taijutsu avanzado como para vencer a Uchiha Sasuke en combate, ese niño es un misterio y una promesa de Ninja. –Dijo Iruka serio y muy feliz por su nuevo estudiante.

Minato quedo sorprendido por los avances de su Hijo en su poca estancia en Konoha, un Ninja de academia no podría hacer Jutsus excepto sus Hijas que podían hacer Jutsus futon y Katon.

Minato: Sigue investigando Iruka y no lo dejes solo porque no quiero que se valla de nuevo como paso conmigo. –Dijo el Rubio cerrando sus ojos que estaban lagrimeando.

Iruka: Si hokage-sama, sin Nada más que decir me voy –Dijo Iruka esfumándose en un Shunshin de hojas para darle privacidad al Hokage.

Minato se figo si había alguien en la habitación y como no vio a Nadie empezó a Llorar mirando una foto de su Hijo cuando nació en el escritorio.

Minato: Ojala algún día me perdones Hijo por toda las cosas que hice y no le tengas rencor a tus hermanas. –Dijo el rubio Hokage llorando libremente en su escritorio.

Con Naruto:

Nuestro rubio Favorito estaba caminando en el Barrio Uchiha para ir a la casa de Mikoto y poder descansar un poco de su larga Jornada de Academia.

Al Llegar Naruto fue directamente a la sala encontrando a Mikoto y a los 2 Uchihas Menores en la casa, Las Impresiones de todos fueron variadas la de Mikoto fue una Sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Satsuki evito mirar a Naruto y Sasuke enrojecio de la furia que tenía, la primera en hablar fue la Uchiha Mayor.

Mikoto: Bienvenido a casa Naru-Chan toma asiento y espera que te hare un té caliente, Sasuke, Satsuki-Chan Naruto se quedara en casa por tiempo indeterminado hasta que encuentre un Apartamento.-Dijo la Uchiha Mayor con una sonrisa pero por dentro estaba Maldiciendo a todos por haberse Olvidado de hablarle a sus Niños antes de la decisión sobre Naruto.

Todos quedaron mudos ante lo dicho por la Uchiha Mayor y las impresiones no se hicieron esperar y la primera en hablar fue Satsuki Con la cara roja.

Satsuki: ¡TU TE VIENES CONMIGO A FUERA! ¡AHORA¡ -Grito la Pelinegra jalando al rubio hasta el jardín que estaba adornado con camelias blancas y Un árbol Con flores de Cerezo.

Naruto y Satsuki se quedaron en un silencio incómodo para la pelinegra y cómodo para el rubio, la primera en hablar y tomar coraje fue la pelinegra.

Satsuki: Naruto… Yo… tequieropedirquemeperdones. –Dijo la pelinegra rápidamente con la cara roja desconcertando al rubio totalmente.

Naruto: Satsuki.. Dilo más lento que no entiendo nada. –Dijo el rubio lentamente impacientando a la pelinegra.

Satsuki: Naruto yo quería que me perdonaras por lo de hoy y quiero decirte que recapacite, pero no voy a perdonar a Itachi por lo que Hizo. –Dijo la pelinegra roja de la vergüenza haciendo que el rubio sonriera zorrunamente dejando más colorada a la Pelinegra.

Naruto: Te felicito Satsuki has aprendido una de las lecciones de la vida rápidamente pero quiero que sepas que yo no voy a dejarte caer nunca. –Dijo el rubio y de un Flash que dejaría al Hiraishin en burla abrazo a la Pelinegra dejando que ella se acurrucara en su cuello.

Satsuki estaba cómoda en el cuerpo del rubio pero aguanto las ganas de quedarse dormida y arrastro de la oreja al rubio hasta el salón, La matriarca Uchiha miro al rubio para que después le diera una Explicación recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del rubio.

Dejare hasta acá el capítulo de hoy y hare un time Skype hasta la graduación de la academia Ninja jeje sin más que decir hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola como andan mis queridos lectores y lectoras seguiré con esta actualización y Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews, Favoritos, Followers Y Lecturas del Fic, Además quería advertirles que Naruto tendrá el Rinnegan porque al mesclar sangre Uchiha y Uzumaki que son parientes de los senju obtienes el Rinnegan, no será todo poderoso o un dios imposible de ganar él va a ser un ninja con debilidades, Sin más que decir empecemos.

Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto pero esta historia Oc y algunos Jutsus son de mi propiedad.

Flashback:

Naruto: Te felicito Satsuki has aprendido una de las lecciones de la vida rápidamente pero quiero que sepas que yo no voy a dejarte caer nunca. –Dijo el rubio y de un Flash que dejaría al Hiraishin en burla abrazo a la Pelinegra dejando que ella se acurrucara en su cuello.

Satsuki estaba cómoda en el cuerpo del rubio pero aguanto las ganas de quedarse dormida y arrastro de la oreja al rubio hasta el salón, La matriarca Uchiha miro al rubio para que después le diera una Explicación recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del rubio.

Actualidad:

Era tarde y la matriarca Uchiha decidió que era hora de que sus chicos debían dormir para mañana ir a la academia con energías y por supuesto pedirle a él rubio una explicación de lo pasado afuera.

Mikoto: ¡NIÑOS ES HORA DE DORMIR PARA MAÑANA IR A LA ACADEMIA! –Grito la Uchiha Mayor recibiendo un –Hmp-de Sasuke y un asentimiento de la pelinegra que se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a un Pelirrubio y a ella solos.

Mikoto miro al rubio de forma seria incomodando un poco al rubio hasta que se agacho y le dio un abrazo que hizo despejar todas las cosas que tenía el rubio en la cabeza.

Mikoto: Naruto ¿Qué paso afuera? Y ¿Cómo te fue en la academia? –Pregunto la pelinegra que se había sentado en un sillón y habia puesto al rubio en sus piernas acariciándole sus revoltosos pelos de color Mixto.

Naruto estaba extrañamente cómodo y muy tranquilo a su gusto aunque no quería alejar esas manos de su cabeza y empezó a responder.

Naruto: Esto… Como lo explico sin que Malinterpretes todo… ¡YA SE!, todo empezó cuando fui a la academia y ella defendió a Sasuke de la paliza que le di –Ante lo dicho la pelinegra frunció el ceño y el Uzumaki siguió rápidamente- y también empezó una pelea para que no interrumpa su venganza con Itachi –La pelinegra se entristeció por lo dicho del rubio y el rubio siguió hablando.- Yo no aguante más y la agarre del cuello y le dije algo que aprendí de mi Sensei –La pelinegra tenia cara sádica en su rostro que intentaba que no lo mate y siguió hablando.- ella cayó al suelo llorando y yo no hice nada pero resulto –La pelinegra tenía una cara de confusión y asintió queriendo saber más de lo pasado.- ella afuera cuando me agarro de la oreja me dio la razón y volvió a ser la misma de siempre aunque todavía odia a Itachi.-Finalizo el resumen de lo pasado y la pelinegra empezó a llorar asustando y preocupando al rubio.

Naruto: Tranquila Miko-chan todo paso falta poco y todo volverá a ser como antes y eso es una promesa de por vida.-Dijo el rubio abrazando a la pelinegra y acostándola en sus pies y empezar a tocar suavemente su cara.

Mikoto estaba llorando de felicidad su hija habia vuelto gracias al rubio y este le prometía volver unir su familia pero lo que más la sorprendió y sonrojo fue que el rubio habia cambiado de posición y ahora este la estaba tocando suavemente la cara, esta se tranquilizó y empezó a disfrutar del tacto hasta que el rubio se habia dormido y ella también en las piernas del rubio.

Así pasaron los días de nuestro querido rubio en la academia y en el lugar que se estaba convirtiendo su hogar pero como toda persona tiene problemas ese problema tenia nombre y apellido Menma Uzumaki aquel que peleaba para molestarlo y el rubio lo dejaba inconsciente pasaron las 2 semanas y ya era hora de demostrar lo que valió su entrenamiento.

Nuestro héroe había desayunado y empezó su entrenamiento hasta que llego a la hora justa a la academia y se fue a sentar al lado de Satsuki y esta lo había saludado recibiendo una sonrisa al rubio empezaron a hablar hasta que Iruka había entrado y empezó la prueba. (Igual al canon excepto Naruto, Satsuki, Menma y Kasumi los tres sacaron 10 en hacer bunshin, Shunshin y una transformación).

Llego el Turno de Naruto tenía que hacer 3 bunshin cosa difícil para el rubio por su gran cantidad de Chakra, el Jutsu de sustitución y un Shunshin No Jutsu así que pregunto a Iruka.

Naruto: Esto… Iruka-sensei una pequeña pregunta ¿Puedo Hacer otro Jutsu de mayor magnitud? Porque mi gran cantidad de chakra es imposible hacer tres simples bunshin. –Pregunto y justifico el rubio rascándose la nuca por lo nervioso.

Iruka: Muy bien Naruto, pero tiene que hacer algo parecido a un Bunshin y no hay otra opción. –Dijo el Pelinegro suspirando derrotado otra vez por ese rubio.

Naruto: Jeje esto va a ser fácil, muy fácil.-Dijo nuestro rubio y izo un sello en cruz y aparecieron 10 clones solidos del rubio y estos hicieron Un Kawarami y un Shunshin además de transformarse en Iruka cada uno sorprendiendo a los alumnos menos a Menma y Kasumi que podían hacer mas Kage bunshin y dejando al instructor con una sonrisa por tener a ese alumno.

Iruka: Muy bien Naruto toma esto. –Dijo entregándole una banda azul con una placa de metal que tenía el símbolo de Konoha, el rubio la tomo y estaba por irse y escucho a su Instructor decirle que valla al fondo donde se harían las otras pruebas para determinar quién era el Genin de su promoción a eso el rubio asintió y espero afuera donde vio a todo los padres que abrazaban a los graduados y felicitándolos a eso el rubio se tapó los ojos con su cabello y se sintió melancólico sabiendo que no vendría su padre (Óbito) a darle felicidades y abrazarlo y también por nunca haber sentido o haber sido felicitado por Nadie.

Todo los alumnos que habían aprobado se fueron afuera al patio y empezó la segunda prueba para determinar quién sería el alumno del año las peleas fueron así.

Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno: Ganadora Ino que pudo ganar gracias a su Jutsu de Transferencia Mental y quedo inconsciente porque gasto su Mayoría de chakra y dejándola fuera de Juego.

Hinata Hyuga vs Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze Ganadora Kasumi que gano prácticamente Dañándola Psicológicamente diciendo que no podría ganarle por ser débil y dejar a la Hyuga muy traumada y golpearla en la nuca dejándola inconsciente y enojando a Naruto por lo Sádica de su ex –Hermana.

La última pelea de Mujeres fue de Satsuki Uchiha vs Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze que empezó así:

Kasumi esperaba a la Ultima Uchiha sentada hasta que la Uchiha llego y cuando el réferi empezó la pelea la primera en atacar fue Kasumi que empezó a hacer sellos imitada por la Uchiha cuando las dos terminaron sus Jutsus lanzaron una bola de fuego, La bola de fuego de Kasumi empezó a Ganarle a la de la Uchiha y esta salto evitando la bola de fuego.

La Uzumaki menor aprovecho eso y le Lanzo un Kunai que le enseño a hacer su padre y no alargar el combate rápidamente.

La uchiha menor confiada esquivo el Kunai pero no esperaba que la Uzumaki apareciera en su espalda y la golpeara con una patada en la espalda tirándola al piso fuerte mente, La Uzumaki tiro otro de los Kunai espacio tiempo y lo clavo en un costado apareciendo a su costado y agarro de los pelos a la Uchiha.

Kasumi: Eres una estúpida Uchiha que no sabe con quién se metió, será mejor que me devuelvan a Mi Hermano Mayor. –Dijo la Uzumaki Con una sonrisa arrogante enojando a la pelinegra por como hablaban del rubio como si fuera un objeto.

Satsuki: Púdrete…. Nunca volverá Naruto con ustedes porque lo abandonaron, además está bien con nosotros. –Dijo la pelinegra escupiendo la cara con un poco de sangre enojando a la pelirroja que empezó a golpear con chakra concentrado en el estómago a la pelinegra.

Satsuki estaba escupiendo cada vez más sangre y la pelirroja estaba a punto de matarla hasta que el golpe final fue detenido por la mano desnuda del rubio que tenía una mirada Gélida hacia la pelirroja.

Naruto estaba muy enojado y quería matar a la pelirroja pero estaban en la academia y por mucho que lo quiera no podía.

Naruto: Vete, Ya ganaste esta pelea no era necesario que la golpearas de esa forma y la mataras, si lo vuelves a intentar… ¡TE MATO! –Dijo el pelirrubio que toco a la pelinegra y se fue al lado de Mikoto y la llevaron a la enfermería.

La pelirroja quedo estática en su lugar, Nunca en su vida le habían hecho eso en su cara y no podía creerlo que el primero fuera su hermano mayor.

Iruka: Ganadora Kasumi Namikaze Uzumaki, tendremos un receso y empezara el combate de los hombres.-Anuncio a los familiares el moreno que suspiro pesadamente nunca creyó que 2 participantes y alumnas de academia se tuvieran tanto Odio.

Con Naruto:

El rubio tenía la mirada Gacha y sombría haciendo que no se vea sus ojos que estaban cerrados fuertemente.

Mikoto estaba preocupada por su hija que había sido brutalmente golpeada por la hija de Minato pero también estaba preocupada por Naruto que desde que llegaron al Hospital había estado en ese estado, ella no quería que el rubio se volviera como Su hijo.

Naruto: Ya termino el tiempo de descanso así que me iré y dejare un clon por si necesitas ayuda.-Dijo el rubio haciendo un clon e irse sin recibir el permiso de la pelinegra preocupándola.

Naruto apareció justo para su combate que era contra Sasuke para después el que gane ir a pelear con la Uzumaki.

Naruto: Lo siento Sasuke pero si quiero pelear con Kasumi tendré que noquearte e ir a por ella.-Dijo el rubio sin sentimiento alguno.

Sasuke: Naruto… Solo inténtalo yo ganare esto y seré el mejor de la academia.-Dijo el pelinegro con arrogancia y escucharon un empiecen de parte de Iruka.

Los dos empezaron una batalla de Taijutsu muy reñida hasta que el pelinegro lanzo un dragón de fuego que fue recibido por el rubio, todos estaban con miedo por lo echo del rubio hasta que salía del dragón de fuego con una espada Naranja delante de este-Todos se sorprendieron y se aliviaron- el rubio puso un poco de chakra en la espada y mando una gran masa de viento que fue recibida por el pelinegro y lo dejo inconsciente con unos cortes profundos, los enfermeros se lo llevaron en una camilla.

Naruto: Lo siento Sasuke pero era necesario para poder hacer esto, ¡KASUMI BAJA AHORA¡.-Hablo y Grito el rubio al final haciendo que Kasumi bajara y estaba temblando de Miedo.

Kasumi: Ganare esta pelea y vendrás con nosotros Nii-chan. –Dijo la pelirroja dejando de temblar y diciéndolo con decisión.

Naruto: Veras lo que sufrió Satsuki y dejaras de pensar en eso cuando veas La muerte delante de ti.- Dijo el pelirrubio con una mirada gélida y escucho un comiencen de Iruka.

El primero en atacar fue el rubio que la agarró del cuello y la empezó a golpear como ella lo Hizo con Satsuki pero con la diferencia que lo hacía con Un extraño fuego en su mano torturándola y ella intentaba no llorar.

Naruto: Eso fue lo que le hiciste pero yo te lo devolveré con creces.-Dijo el pelirrubio alzando el rostro de la pelirroja y mirando a la chica a los ojos dejándola en un Genjutsu en el que ella estaba en una cruz y la empalaba con palos ardiendo dejándola sufrir en lo que para ella era 2 días eso era 2 segundos en el mundo real.

La pelirroja empezó a escupir sangre y llorar diciendo que paren de hacer eso y así fue que Iruka paro el encuentro dejando al rubio como el mejor de la Academia y terminando todo el encuentro diciendo que dirían Mañana los equipos.

Toda la gente que estaba viendo el encuentro vio con terror al pelirrubio y se fueron con sus hijos para que no les hagan lo mismo.

El rubio se fue a la habitación de la pelinegra con una invocación inversa llegando en una nube de Humo siendo recibido por un abrazo de la matriarca Uchiha.

Naruto no contesto el abrazo dejando a la Uchiha Mayor más preocupada por el estado mental del rubio.

Naruto: ¿Cómo esta ella?-Pregunto el rubio sin un poco de sentimientos y con una cara neutra dejando a la pelinegra muy triste porque estaba poniendo la misma cara que Itachi cuando asesino el clan.

Mikoto: Ella está estable… Mañana podrá irse tranquilamente a casa a descansar.-Dijo la Matriarca Uchiha triste.

Naruto: Me alegro Mucho Mikoto pero… Necesito pensar mucho así que me retiro. –Dijo el rubio con el mismo tono neutro pero sacándose un peso de encima pero faltaba algo ir a la Casa Namikaze y arreglar asuntos con Minato y Kushina, sin más se fue de la sala con un Shunshin y la pelinegra empezó a llorar libremente.

Mikoto: Naruto… No quiero que te pase lo mismo… que a él. –Dijo la pelinegra al cielo como si el rubio estuviera con ella.

Con Naruto:

El rubio estaba en la puerta de la Mansión Namikaze, sin más toco la puerta y fue recibido por Kushina que traía un delantal Blanco con el remolino adelante que se veía su busto copa D y unas piernas bien delineadas que dejaría a envidiar a muchas chicas.

Kushina vio a Naruto y se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba que después de la paliza que le dio a su "Hermana" viniera.

Kushina: Que haces aquí Naruto pasa…-Dijo la pelirroja moviendo al rubio hacia la sala y lo invito a un té y no lo acepto hasta que apareció Minato y empezaron a hablar.

Naruto: Voy directo al punto porque me quiero ir Rápido así que diré que No molesten a los Uchiha y a mí para que vuelva, si Kasumi o Menma hacen algo contra ellos o a mi persona no tendré piedad alguna como hace poco ¿Entendido?-Hablo y pregunto el rubio con un tono seco sin sentimiento alguno.

Kushina y Minato estaban En un shock por como los trataba su "Hijo", se recompusieron Rápido pero la más Triste fue Kushina al darse cuenta de todo sus errores y dejar de lado a su Hijo por solo tener la conciencia del Kyubi, el primero en hablar fue Minato.

Minato: Eso es Imposible Hijo, nosotros te queremos en nuestra familia, Perdónanos por cometer ese Error tan fatal que te convirtió en esto… Una persona sin sentimientos.-Dijo el Rubio Namikaze mirando a los ojos a Naruto haciéndole perder la calma a este.

Kushina se había recuperado del Shock y empezó a llorar desconsolada por el trato de Naruto hacia su Familia pero intento hacerlo recapacitar.

Kushina: Naruto… Perdón, Perdón, Perdón Nunca pensé que te haría tanto daño, Vuelve a casa Hijo… Intentare arreglar nuestro error…-Dijo entrecortado por el llanto tirada en el piso, eso le dio lastima a Naruto.

Naruto: Nunca… ¡NUNCA ENTENDERAN EL DOLOR QUE TUVE QUE PASAR POR USTEDES!, Pero… Nada no importa… No Los culpo pero los Odio con toda mi alma por cómo me trataron, Minato tu culpa fue Encerrar la conciencia del Kyubi en mí y tu culpa Kushina fue en tratarme como una paria cuando tu tuviste la conciencia y el poder del Kyubi en tu interior.-Dijo y grito el rubio llorando y mirando al piso haciendo sentir a sus "Padres" Como la peor basura del mundo aunque Minato no se rindió.

Minato: No tenía Opción en ese Momento y Kushina No podía encerrarlo nuevamente en su cuerpo sino Hubiera Muerto, Perdóname Naruto esto todo es mi culpa, Mi esposa y Mis Hijos No tienen la culpa.-Dijo Minato con la mirada gacha.

Naruto: Todos tienen culpa por tratarme así, Repetiré esto una sola vez No molesten a los Uchiha o a mí para traerme al lugar que odio, Sayonara Yondaime y Kushina.-Dijo el rubio desapareciendo en un vórtice de fuego dejando a Kushina y al rubio Mayor solos hasta que…

Menma/Kasumi: ¡VOLVIMOS!, Madre, padre ¿qué paso? ¿Porque mama está llorando?-Pregunto el dúo a perfecta sincronía con preocupación por su madre.(Kasumi tiene el Chakra del Kyubi por eso se recuperó fácilmente)

Minato no sabía si responder la verdad o mentirles hasta que Kushina se le adelanto al echo.

Kushina: No pasó nada importante Niños, vallan a la habitación y esperen a que haga la comida.-Dijo la madre rápidamente secándose las lágrimas y levantándose del piso y irse a la cocina.

Los chicos no le dieron mayor importancia y se fueron a su habitación no queriendo enojar a su madre sino no contarían de Mañana.

Con Naruto:

Naruto había aparecido en un campo de entrenamientos más exacto el campo número 2 que tenía un rio, vegetación y tenía una gran vista a la luna, el rubio había encontrado ese campo por accidente cuando se había perdido pero al ser un día cargado de emociones dolorosas lo primero que hizo fue recostarse en un árbol y empezar a hacer lo que siempre hacia llorar y llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

Así la Noche paso dando pasó a la luz del día y despertando al rubio por los rayos de luz que sobresalían del árbol que no era muy grande ni muy chico.

Naruto: Rayos falta poco y tendré que ir hasta la academia para saber quién es mi sensei, ahora tendré que cambiarme esta ropa por otra, no me quiero quedar más con la ropa del teme.-El rubio saco un pergamino que luego apareció un conjunto de ropa que tenía un pantalón estilo ambu Rojo con una remera negra sin dibujo alguno y una Sudadera Roja con el abanico Uchiha en su espalda.

El rubio se lo puso rápidamente donde estaba y se fue con un Shunshin de Fuego negro hasta la academia.

Al llegar a la academia Pudo encontrar a su amiga y compañera Kasumi Hablando con Hinata en la esquina del salón y se dirigió hasta allí pero noto las miradas de miedo que recibió y no le importaba.

Naruto pidió a Hinata que se fuera un minuto que quería hablar a solas y ella lo acepto gustosa.

Satsuki se tensó notoriamente y el rubio siguió Caminando hasta quedar Enfrente de Satsuki con una mirada Gélida que puso triste a la Pelinegra y empezó a llorar, el rubio al ver el llanto de su compañera y el abrazo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella para poder susurrarle algo a la pelinegra.

Naruto: Nunca vuelvas a ser tan irresponsable porque si tú mueres me dejaras destrozado, Por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así otra vez.-Dijo el rubio en la oreja de la pelinegra sonrojándola y dejando que el rubio la abrase hasta que el instructor llego y todos se sentaron para escuchar sus equipos.

(Todo es igual al cannon excepto 2 equipos)

Iruka: Equipo 7 conformado por Uchiha Satsuki, Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto su sensei Jounin será Kakashi hatake. –Dijo Iruka Haciendo que los tres aludidos se miren sonriendo todos por haber tocado a todos juntos.

Naruto: Bien ahora será más fácil entrenar y convivir con ustedes, Me alegra que me toque con ustedes Satsuki, Sasuke.-Dijo el rubio con Una sonrisa cálida que hizo enrojecer a Satsuki que asintió porque no confiaba en su voz y recibir un Hmp de Sasuke.

Iruka: El equipo 12 conformado por Kasumi Namikaze Uzumaki, Menma Namikaze Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno su Jounin sensei será Kushina Uzumaki.

Menma estaba complacido de que le tocara con Su hermana y con Su madre pero con la chica peli rosa que era fanática de Sasuke No le agradaba Nada.

Kasumi estaba feliz de que le toque con su hermano y su madre pero hubiera querido que este Naruto en ese equipo de Genin.

Sakura estaba triste por no haber estado con su Sasuke y estar con Menma pero se consoló al estar con su mejor amiga Kasumi.

Los equipos empezaron a irse con sus respectivos Jounin que le habían tocado hasta que solo quedaron el equipo 7 y 12, todos empezaron a impacientarse hasta que abrieron el salón y entro Kushina dejando a los del equipo 7 decepcionados de su sensei menos Naruto que estaba durmiendo sabiendo que Kakashi estuviera cerca.

Kushina: Equipo 12 vengan junto a mi Dattebane. –Dijo la pelirroja llevándose a su equipo y mirando a Naruto sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

Pasaron horas y Horas y el rubio tiro un kunai que paso cerca de su nuevo sensei y un golpe de parte de la Uchiha que lo esquivo a los pelos.

Kakashi: Soy Kakashi Hatake y mi primera impresión del grupo es que son unos idiotas y tu rubio no me agradas.-Dijo el Peli gris mirando al rubio y suspirando viendo que no había respuesta de los Genin dijo –Afuera en el techo en 5 minutos para presentarnos.-Dijo el peli gris desapareciendo junto a sus Genin.

Todos estaban afuera en el techo y estaba por iniciar la presentación.

Kakashi: Soy Kakashi Hatake preséntense digan sueños a futuro, gustos, disgustos.-Dijo el peli gris con su típico libro tapa naranja aunque estaba atento a escuchar a sus aprendices.

Satsuki: Sensei… primero preséntense a usted y así sabremos cómo se hace ¿sí?-Dijo la pelinegra un poco nerviosa y sonrojada por el libro que tenía el pelo gris.

Kakashi suspiro pero asintió a lo dicho por su Genin.

Kakashi: Mi nombre ya lo saben, sueños a futuro no tengo, mis gustos y disgustos no les interesa sigues tu mocoso.-Dijo el peli gris con su tono cansado normal señalando a Naruto y este tenía una vena en la frente pero la dejo pasar.

Todo los Genin tenían una gota en la nuca estilo anime porque su sensei no les había dicho nada básicamente.

Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto a secas, Mi sueño a futuro es cumplir el sueño de mi sensei, Mis gustos son pocos entre ellos el ramen, el Kenjutsu, Satsuki y Miko-chan, Mis disgustos son las personas que abandonan a un ser querido Y a cierta persona que tengo que arreglar un pequeño asunto.-Termino de decir el rubio y las reacciones fueron varias Kakashi cerro su Ojo dejándolo en forma U, Satsuki se sonrojo por lo dicho del rubio y Sasuke se interesó por esa persona pensando que era Itachi.

Kakashi: ahora tu Pelinegra.-Dijo Kakashi mirando a Satsuki para que empezara a hablar.

Satsuki: Mi nombre Satsuki Uchiha no tengo sueños a futuro porque se hará realidad y es estar con…-Miro al rubio discretamente con un sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por Kakashi ni Naruto- Mis gustos son pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun, el ramen y mirar los arboles a la mañana, disgustos son pocos por ejemplo los violadores, las personas que abandonan a sus familiares.-termino de decir la pelinegra colapsando y desmayarse al ver la mirada zorruna del rubio. (Satsuki tenía un top de ropa violeta (igual al de Ino en Shippuden) que dejaba a vista su vientre plano y un poco de escote junto a sus piernas y glúteos firmes que toda chica desearía tener)

Kakashi: Tu pelo culo pato.-dijo Kakashi haciendo enojar a Sasuke pero la dejo pasar.

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke sueños a futuro no tengo pero tengo una ambición matar a alguien en específico, mis gustos son muy pocos y disgustos tengo muchos.-Dijo el reservado pelinegro hundiendo su cara en sus brazos. ( Este tenía la misma ropa de siempre la remera azul con shorts blancos?

Kakashi:( Una Fanática, un vengador y un estúpido me toco un equipo más raro)-Pensó el Peli plata suspirando y proseguir a decir. –Mañana en el campo 5 a las 7:00 para ver si aprueban o no y vengan sin comer sino vomitaran todo.-Dijo el peli Plata pero La recién recuperada Satsuki pregunto algo.

Satsuki: ¿No habíamos pasado ya un examen para Genin?-Pregunto confundida siendo apoyada por el otro pelinegro.

Kakashi sonrió por lo bajo y procedió a decirle algo a los Genin pero alguien se le adelanto.

Naruto: No ese era un examen pre eliminar, de todo los aprobados solo 9 aprobaran ¿no es así Kakashi?-Dijo el rubio con los Ojos cerrados sorprendiendo a Kakashi por lo dicho del rubio tendría que pensarlo 2 veces y rectificarse con el rubio.

Kakashi: Si Naruto tienes razón así que nos vemos mañana y no coman nada sino lo vomitaran.-Termino de decir el peli plata y se fue con un Shunshin y los Uchiha y Naruto se fueron a su casa.

Con Naruto:

El rubio y Los 2 Uchiha se fueron a su casa para descansar, al llegar todo paso en cámara lenta para el rubio y los Uchiha.

Mikoto se arrojó a los brazos de Naruto llorando de felicidad por ver a su rubio como siempre.

Naruto correspondió el abrazo y tranquilizo a la Uchiha, era la hora de la cena y el rubio decidió hablar sobre la prueba que les iba a imponer Kakashi.

Naruto: Satsuki, Sasuke coman y desayunen para mañana Kakashi quiere que estemos debilitados y que gane más fácilmente.-Dijo el rubio recibiendo la atención de los Uchiha eso incluye a Mikoto.

Satsuki: Porque dices eso Naruto-kun? Y dinos de que se trata la prueba porque se nota que sabes que esta echa.-Dijo la Pelinegra haciendo que Sasuke asintiera y el rubio suspirara.

Naruto: Sé que Kakashi va a probar nuestro compañerismo y trabajo en equipo y atrapar las campanas, nunca al individualismo, Mi sensei me hablo sobre esa prueba y tienen que comer para tener fuerzas mañana sino perderemos.-Dijo el rubio que les estaba diciendo un plan a sus compañeros de Equipo y alegrando a Mikoto por tener un Hijo tan inteligente como el rubio, después de comer tanto el rubio y sus compañeros y echo el plan se fueron a dormir para tener fuerza mañana.

Chan chan chan jajaja Lo dejare hasta acá y es hora de preguntar Naruto va a tener Rinnegan pero ¿Qué elementos quiere que tengan el rubio además de Katon y Futon? Dejen comentarios, favoritos, visitas y Followers que eso anima a seguir la historia y este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora jajaja nos vemos en otro capítulo.

Ciao Ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

Pospondré el fic 15 días porque me voy de vacaciones y es necesario para relajar la mente y tener ideas, nunca voy a abandonar este fic que tengo varias ideas y la verdad me gusta escribirlo, Pido perdón a los lectores pero para hacer este fic , Déjenme Ideas si quieren y criticas sobre este, pueden insultar y demás, Mis mas sinceras disculpas.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola soy Kirigaya Shurado y mis queridos lectores les digo que dentro de poco me tengo que ir de vacaciones pero tengo que hacer este capítulo sino me sentiría mal jeje bueno nos vemos dentro de 15 días jeje además cambie un poco la presentación de los personajes si quieren leerla bienvenidos sean sino sáltense un poco mas de la primera parte porque me fije todo el capítulo y quedo monótono cosa que no me gusto para nada, Gracias por comentar y por el consejo que me dio una persona diciendo que el formato que estaba escribiendo no era el más apto y sin mas que decir empecemos.

Naruto No me pertenece solo esta Noble Historia que escribo sin fines de lucro que no sean divertir y entretener al público.

-Soy Kakashi Hatake y mi primera impresión del grupo es que son unos idiotas y tu rubio no me agradas.-Dijo el Peli gris mirando al rubio y suspirando viendo que no había respuesta de los Genin dijo –Afuera en el techo en 5 minutos para presentarnos.-Dijo el peli gris desapareciendo junto a sus Genin.

Todos estaban afuera en el techo y estaba por iniciar la presentación.

-Como saben Soy Kakashi Hatake preséntense digan sueños a futuro, gustos, disgustos.-Dijo el peli gris con su típico libro tapa naranja aunque estaba atento a escuchar a sus aprendices.

-Sensei… primero preséntense a usted y así sabremos cómo se hace ¿sí?-Dijo la pelinegra un poco nerviosa y sonrojada por el libro que tenía el pelo gris en las manos.

Kakashi suspiro pero asintió a lo dicho por su Genin mujer y comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre ya lo saben, sueños a futuro nunca me puse a pensar eso, mis gustos y disgustos no tienen por qué saberlos, ahora tu pelinegra.-Dijo el peli gris con su típica mirada aburrida y mirando su libro con tapa naranja.

-Mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha, mis sueños a futuro son…-miro al rubio con un sonrojo- Mis gustos son las flores de cerezo –El rubio se puso pálido- mis amigos y Naruto-kun, Mis disgustos son los pervertidos y las personas que abandonan a una persona que no tiene nada de malo.- Finalizo de presentarse la Uchiha menor.-En algún lugar del continente Shinobi un peli blanco estornudo muy fuerte en el peor lugar posible y eso era recopilar información, el peli blanco corrió por su vida-.

-Ahora tu chico rubio.-Dijo Kakashi mirando al rubio para ver indicios si mentía o no, el rubio asintió.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha –Esto enojo a los dos pelinegros- Mi sueño a futuro es ser el mejor Hokage de Konoha –Dijo haciendo una pose guay y volviendo a sentarse- Mis gustos son pocos entre ellos el ramen, Satsuki-chan y Miko-Hime y por ultimo pelear, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, las serpientes, los alcohólicos y Las flores de Cerezo.- Termino de decir Naruto con los Ojos cerrados y las manos enlazadas.- los 3 Sannin estornudaron muy fuertemente y pensaron que estaban por resfriarse excepto el Sannin de los sapos que seguía corriendo por su vida de mujeres Shinobi altamente armadas furiosas porque el Sannin las estaba espiando, este al estornudar había perdido la coordinación y cayo provocando que se callera y las Kunoichi empezaran a torturarlo de la peor manera posible para un hombre -.

-Ahora tu Uchiha con complejo de Emo vengador.-Dijo el peli gris con su cara aburrida y con la vista pegada a su libro.-

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, sueños no tengo porque va a suceder y es Matar a cierta persona y renacer el clan Uchiha a su esplendor, Gustos son pocos y Disgustos muchos entre ellos Naruto, Satsuki y Mikoto.-Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante enfureciendo a Naruto que lo agarró del cuello.

-Maldito, habla de mi lo que quieras pero no les faltes el respeto a tu hermana y a tu madre porque te juro que te torturare tu cuerpo sin ninguna piedad.-Dijo un rubio ojos azules fríos como dos tímpanos de Hielo.-Satsuki miro esos ojos y por primera vez le tuvo miedo al rubio-.

-Mátame y te desterraran por matar al último Uchiha Hombre de Konoha-Dijo muy arrogante el Uchiha enojando más a Naruto que dejo sus sentimientos de Familia de lado y golpeo a la cara de Sasuke sin piedad tirándolo al piso.

Golpe tras golpe en la cara y estomago fueron al Uchiha que estaba Vomitando Sangre por la boca y sangre de los Oídos que estaba muy debilitado.

-Detente Naruto que lo mataras si sigues así.-Dijo el peli plata agarrando a Sasuke y con un clon detuvo a Naruto que estaba realmente enojado por parar su pelea o masacre como diría Kakashi.

-Maldito seas Kakashi no dejare que dejes vivo a ese Estúpido.-Dijo Naruto con esa mirada fría sin sentimientos que seguía aterrorizando a Satsuki que lo único que pudo pensar hacer es llorar.

-Naruto… ¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio a Sasuke?-Dijo el Peli plata mirando al rubio a esos ojos fríos como el Hielo.-

-El… Odia a su familia que ¿no escuchaste?, Yo hubiera deseado ese calor cuando solo era un crio ¿entiendes ahora Kakashi?-Dijo el rubio con la vista gacha evitando que miraran a sus ojos llorosos por la conversación-

Entiendo tu punto pero esa no es razón para dejar así a tu compañero de equipo en fin mañana a las 8:00 en el campo número 7 para ver si pueden ser Genin ¿Entendido? –Sentencio el Hatake que se fue en un Shunshin de hojas junto al Uchiha para atenderlo en la enfermería dejando solos a Naruto y Satsuki en un silencio incómodo.

-(Naruto… No te reconozco para nada, antes eras cálido por demás pero ahora eres un misterio y esos ojos fríos ¿Qué paso?)-pensó la pelinegra con mucha tristeza que el rubio con mucha suspicacia adivino lo que pensaba.

-Yo…. Todos cambiamos cuando estamos en el sistema Shinobi aunque las intenciones sean buenas las personas cambian, Aunque yo no soy bueno para nada eh matado millones de personas para poder vivir y terminar mi entrenamiento –La pelinegra se aterro por lo dicho del rubio- además el dolor nunca se va esas almas que matas te perseguirán por el resto de tu vida eso es el tan querido sistema Shinobi al que tú, Sasuke y Yo además de los otros novatos nos hemos metido al terminar nuestro registro como Shinobi …-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa melancólica recordando viejos tiempos cuando era un niño con inocencia .-

Nuestra querida pelinegra entendió en el riesgo que se estaba metiendo al estar en el sistema Shinobi y las piernas empezaron a flanquearse pero unas simples palabras la dejaron sin habla.

-Pero yo Estoy más que dispuesto a dar mi vida para cambiar este sistema tan corrupto de vida, Yo traeré la paz a este mundo aunque cueste mi vida ¡PORQUE ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA!-Dijo el rubio mirando con una determinación increíble a la chica que dejo de temblar al creer las palabras que dijo el rubio por su determinación detonante.

-EN OTRO LUGAR DEL MUNDO-

-Obito Uchiha tu aceptaras unirte a Akatsuki para traer la paz tan ansiada que tú quieres para ese Niño que criaste y desde ahora tu nombre es Madara Uchiha y yo nunca te conocí -Dijo Un enmascarado con un Ojo Mangekyō Sharingan de 4 puntas dejando a Obito en un Genjutsu eterno.

-Si Como usted desee Madara Uchiha, Traeré la paz que tanto ansíe como Madara Uchiha.-Dijo Obito neutral con el mismo diseño de Sharingan que Aquel enmascarado ahora reconocido como Madara que lo había metido en un Genjutsu.

-Tu primera misión como Madara es Atrapar a todas las bestias con cola Sin piedad alguna y reclutar a más gente aparte del insecto con mis Rinnegan, la Chica de papel y El estúpido de Yahiko - Dijo Madara con una sonrisa tétrica que infundiría miedo a cualquiera.

-Entendido ¿Madara-sama?, ¿cómo tengo que llamarlo ahora que yo soy Madara Uchiha?- Dijo Obito confundido dejando a Madara con un gotón estilo anime.-

-(Como tengo que dejar mi legado en un estúpido como este chico que no tendrá más de 20 años y se comporta como uno de 14, sin embargo eh perdido el ojo de Shisuhi al tener en control a Obito. )-Pensó Madara Muy seriamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO-

Nuestro Protagonista estaba junto A Satsuki Uchiha caminando Pacíficamente en Konohagakure No sato para llegar a su puesto favorito de ramen que estaba a unas pocas cuadras hasta que….

\- ¡Rasengan!-Se escuchó un grito de un menor que fue captado por Naruto antes de que la técnica colisionara en su pecho.

\- Que alegría verte nuevamente Menma Uzumaki (Sarcasmo) ¿Qué necesitas? –Pregunto con un terrible sarcasmo el rubio mirando a Menma que estaba tirado en el suelo gracias al barrido que le había regalado Naruto para neutralizar el Rasengan de Menma.

\- Así tratas a el futuro Hokage Uzumaki Naruto ¿eh?, Te reto a un duelo como en los viejos tiempos ¿qué dices Monstruo?-Pregunto Menma secándose la sangre de la boca y con una sonrisa que le daría miedo al mismo dios de la muerte.

\- ¿Futuro Hokage eh?, veremos Quien es más Monstruo que el otro eh Nueve colas, Pero ahora no eso lo aremos en el campo de Entrenamiento numero 7 dentro de una semana, Espero que el cuarto Hokage te enseñe nuevos Jutsus, Nos vemos Zorro Maldito.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa muy tétrica agarrando a Satsuki y desapareciendo en un Shunshin de Fuego tan oscuro como el mismo Amaterasu.

-ICHIRAKU RAMEN-

En el Mismo instante que Naruto se fue en un Shunshin de un fuego tan Oscuro como el Amaterasu apareció en la Entrada de este con ese mismo fuego tan oscuro haciendo reaccionar a los Shinobi de alto rango de Chunin a Jounin Pensando que era un enemigo de Konoha habían agarrado sus armas.

-Yo no soy Ningún enemigo de Konoha soy un ninja de Konoha miren lo que tengo en la frente.-Dijo nuestro rubio amigo mirando a todos los presentes que tenían sus armas listas para el ataque que al ver su Protector frontal se tranquilizaron y siguieron comiendo ramen.

\- Ayame-Chan 2 especial Naruto por favor además de un café si es posible.-Dijo el Rubio intentando ver si ayame había cambiado algo desde que se fue hace tantos años de Konoha.

-¿Quién me está pidiendo eso?...-Fue a ver la tal ayame ya que el especial Naruto no se pedía desde hace varios años, aunque tal fue la impresión de reconocer al rubio que se le hubieran caído los platos si no fuera por la gran velocidad del rubio.

-Ayame-chan sí que no me lo esperaba esa reacción tuya jeje, toma ten los platos que casi se te caen .-Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mirando a la castaña que en vez de tomar los platos tuvo una reacción que el rubio creía posible un abrazo con todo el amor posible que una hermana podría dar.

-Snif, Snif Naruto-chan Por fin, Por fin has regresado, yo… creía que no ibas a volver y tendría que ir a buscarte…-Dijo la castaña entre sollozos muy fuertes llamando la atención de todo los presentes que juraban que esos dos eran parejas, generando un profundo gotón al rubio.

-(Que miran pervertidos, juraría que piensan que somos novios pero no importa lo que piensen manga de pervertidos)-Pensó el rubio intentando no asesinar a todos los presentes aunque sentía que un mal presagio llegaría aunque no le dio importancia e intento calmar a la castaña.

-Ya, ya Ayame-chan no sé cuánto tiempo estaré en Konoha realmente pero no me iré hasta mucho tiempo después jeje.-Dijo el rubio con una de esas sonrisas que el solo sabe dar mirando a la castaña que se le subió el color al rostro, haciendo suspirar al rubio al ver ese rostro que tenía la castaña.

-Bueno, 2 ramen Naruto… y un café ¿no?-Pregunto la castaña intentando salir por cualquier método de ese lugar y para su alivio el rubio asintió haciendo que ella se fuera más rápido que el Hiraishin de Minato.

-N…a…r…u…t…o…-Dijo una voz que para Naruto fue la más tétrica echa por aquella chica así que giro la cabeza lo más rápido posible e intento hacer la pregunta del millón.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Satsuki-chan?-Pregunto Naruto intentando inútilmente escapar por un costado siendo retenido por la misma y empezado a machacar por esta y dando la impresión a toda la gente de que el rubio estaba sufriendo y mucho pero lo dejaron pasar hasta que llego ayame.

-Ya llege…. ¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!- Pregunto muy estruendosamente ayame agarrando al rubio del piso y limpiándolo del polvo como una escoba inútilmente.

\- Hija al pobre chico lo apaleo la chica pelinegra y se fue muy furiosa creo…-Dijo saliendo visto por la castaña Teuchi el dueño del lugar.

-Padre este chico en realidad es Naruto-chan tendrías que reconocerlo porque fue nuestro cliente estrella.-Dijo ayame muy confundida de que su padre no recordara a Naruto.

-Naruto… Puede ser así que por hoy yo invito la cena del chico, a prepararlo.-Dijo El viejo haciendo sonreír a Naruto que por arte de magia se levantó como resorte.

\- ¡Muy bien a comer!-Dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír a la Chica y al viejo porque por fin el local volvería a tener paga extra jeje.

Continuara…

Hola chicos y chicas les presento este capítulo que es medio corto pero con un nuevo formato que espero les guste, sino vuelvo al anterior, comenten y por último que es una aclaración y una recomendación:

Me fui a un campamento llamado Canapa (Campamento nacional de patrullas) y si soy scout ya lo sé y esta es mi recomendación que vayan un solo día a scout y verán que no somos vende galletas o pendejos tontos que hacen nudos somos un movimiento que está muy bueno inténtenlo, de ser nada pase a ser lo que soy jeje bueno nos vemos

¿Me merezco copos de nieve o tomates? bueno chao chao


	13. ¡¡AVISO CON ASUNTO URGENTE XD¡¡

Se que a muchos les interesaba esta historia y pido mil disculpas si la deje de golpe pero es que... bueno es vergonzoso decirlo pero le perdi el hilo jeje. si desean que la siga dejen sus reviews. si llegamos a 30 reviews (hay 22 en este momentito) reformare la historia y la volvere a publicar. 


End file.
